A Rwby Fanfic
by Dante Mercer
Summary: Hello fellow fans of Rwby. This is a full on story Fanfic of Rwby where i will be mixing my own characters who will be there to add extra flavor. Please note that i do not own Rwby and That i however do own the following characters, ((Somathryce, Rose, Strider, And Katrina)) this will also have Romance in it with out the ocs but the RWBY cast themselves(not smut its love!)WR,RN,BLB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Crimson Shooting Star.

The Cracking of fire could be heard aa the roar of grimm echo throughout beacon academy and city while the sounds of fighting are heard as brave men and women who are huntsman fight and die to protect the innocent and their Country.

However a disturbing earthquake stops everyone in a moment of silence as a mountain explodes as A dragon shaped Grimm breaks out of it being awoken by the conflict while that was unsettling enough many huntsman feel themselves and see their comrades being shot down and killed by Ironwood's newly developed Robotics.

Sun, Velvet, Coco, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Ren, and everyone else who were there fighting the paladins and alpha Beowulf start to struggle as they are getting quickly surrounded as the sound of blood splatters are heard from the civilians being torn apart it was starting to get to difficult to protect anyone at all even themselves as the white fang start shooting at them.

Weiss in middle of this panic had turn around as Jaune had screamed at her to watch out for the much more powerful and enhanced paladin mech about to crush her under it's foot.

Everyone to tired to move and to weak to take the blow they were all forced to watch the poor heiress to get struck down as they all close their eyes as they do not want to see another friend die before them however by a miracle a flash of red and black swoops to her side and takes the blow for her but in this case holding it back.

"Well this is a sudden turn of events good thing i got here in time huh?"

everyone opens their eyes as energy flows into them surging their capacity of strength as they see a man holding the leg of the massive white death Machine.

His voice was severely calm while a old English accent was sounding it and making his words all the more different.

His Eyes burned red, His dark smooth and short prince charming like hair that was well kept was just as red as his eyes. His body was covered by a black long coat of hard patted leather.

Weiss asks in a relieving but still scared tone senses she almost got killed of who the man was.

He simply smiles as he picks up the mech and throws it for miles infront of him and dusta off his hands and turns around to Weiss showing his darken tanned skin and red burning eyes and offers a hand.

"My name is Somathryce you can call me Soma for short young lady but for now all of you need to get out of here and get the people to safety any of you have somebody else like you who are fighting?"

Weiss takes the man's hand and brought to her feet while everyone else after clearing out the enemy were all looking around and all point near the restaurant was where Blake and Yang had gone.

"I see well nothing to worry about then i have somebody already going over their but for now focus on getting out of here and living to fight another day now get out of here!"

The students all look at him but can't argue with the man as he had just saved one of their friends so on that note they all group up together and start getting ready to leave but a group of the robotics now stand in their way with their red glowing faces stair at them however Ruby at this time has blown up the ship with the code controlling them so any of the rogue robots now were coming to a stop and crashed on the spot.

While this was going on Yang's arm was unfortunately cut off as she had let anger flood her against a rather problematic enemy who now yells at Blake get ready to stab Yang in the gut but even before Blake could stop him with her semblance of running and grabbing Yang a flash of pink had knocked down the man who was Adam.

"what the hell was that!? who are you!?"

"I am someone who is going to protect these girls from you!"

A pink haired girl standing at 6'3 was pointing her Katana at Adam. She wore the proper wear of A samurai as well the only thing that stood out of the armor that it was glowing in some places. She had cat ears and a cat tail her eyes were a glittering purple ish Pink her skin was a snow white but pretty to look at as her muscle frame was extremely toned as her neck could be seen.

Adam chuckles at the girl who stood before him he told her to come at him and try and stop him and so the pink haired girl gladly nodded as she was on top of him and decks him in the face sending him flying outside as ge rolls across the ground.

Blake looks at the girl in shock however the young girl told her go and get her friend out of there and so blake gladly did so. The girl had turned around to see adam shooting her in the gut with his sheath however she smiled as her armor had deflected the damage and she looked at him with her sword blocking his holding it back.

"who are you little girl never have i fought someone thia strong!"

"My name? well it would not be very warrior like to refuse to tell you my name. My name is Rose Moonwater who are you?"

"Adam"

He says as they start to clash with steal clashing with steal. They traded blows as they fought one another, Roses armor breaking off of her showing her bandage covered torso and legs while Adams Aura started to get low till finally the girl sheathed her sword, grabbed him and threw him like a spear as he landed somewhere else miles from where she was.

Somathryce during this time was killing grimm with his crimson red sword that had a dark metallic moon shimmering hilt. he spins and dances around the battlefield slashing everything in his path that dared to threaten the civilians behind him that were loading up onto the the ships to evacuate out of the city.

Rose dashes out of into the field as a pack of Beowulf's swarm on top of her however a flash of yellow creeps it's way out as they all get pushed off of her now wearing full plated metal with engravings of Griffins on her shield and a wing shaped guard on her long sword she marches out as a metallic shine comes off her winged headband on her head resting there. She watches the creatures of grimm surround her once more as she smiles spinning around as a flash of blue blades surround her slicing everything apart that dare get close to her.

"well that's the end of that now i just need to get rid..."

Before Rose could finish her sentence she had to cover her eyes putting her arms in front of her into a block as a bright flash of white comes from beacon tower as all the grimm except the dragon is destroyed. Rose opens her eyes to see what happened and see's the giant sized grimm frozen on the tower as debri falls from the tower of beacon. Rose quickly starts running as she flashes yellow again as she plays a flute enhancing her speed while dressed in a ranger's clothing with her green woodsman clothing that would help her hide in the forests while a giant long bone made from bones resting on her back however once she had gotten her boost she flashes yellow again as she appears in her samurai attire once again but was currently fully repaired and undamaged. She holds onto the sheath with her thumb holding onto the guard of the sword holding it in as she jumps over debri and runs through the building of beacon tower while cutting down any grim that stood against her till finally she had reached the top.

once Rose gets their she see's a crow fly by her and heads toward Ruby but once it gets half way it turns into a a man with a blade on his back near his lower hip. He reaches for Ruby as he calls out to her in a concern tone however Rose quickly darts towards him grabbing the back of his shirt and tosses him away from Ruby as she squats down and gets ready to make a quick slash if the man came any closer to the girl in the red hood. The old man also had a red cloak but didn't have a hood however Rose was a bit on guard unsure what was going on. The old man however gives a small chuckle and smiles as he stands up dusting himself off.

"hey easier their kid nothing to worry about from me i'm not an enemy"

Rose shook her head and flickered her ears as they lowered down but she takes a deep breath and smiles as she closes her eyes relaxing her pose and lets out her hand to him. The man returns the smile and takes Rose's hand as they shake hands with both of their grips being firm.

"My name is Rose what is your name sir?"

"Crow my name is Qrow now if you don't mind kid could i see my niece?"

Rose nods as she gives him a bright cheerful smile as she steps to the side and extends her arm out to Rose after they let go of their grip. Qrow bends down to Ruby who was on the ground during this time knocked out cold after using her silver eyes for the first time. He picks up the girl and smiles as he tells her that he has her and looks to Rose who nods as they jump off the roof as a black wolf catches them out of the air as it sores through the air. Qrow looks at Rose who was controlling the wolf and points in a direction to take them as she nods understanding it might be leading to a safe place or their home. Qrow during this time was watching over Ruby while thinking about who the girl was for one thing he did not detect any aura from her but she had a pure energy coming off from her and was not a grimm. He also noticed how much more featured she was in terms of being an animal like person. Not to mention she did not seem like any sort of huntress he knew of nor did she seem to use the tools of one. Qrow thinks about this through the rest of the night watching over Ruby.

Qrow had Rose had gotten to the home of the Ruby's and Yang's home as their father Tai waits outside the door asking Qrow was alright as Qrow and Rose help drag Ruby off the wolf gently and carry her inside the home while the wolf turns into a purple smoke and goes into her chest which makes both Tai and Qrow have questions for later but were much more worried about Ruby and Yang's conditions. Rose helps Qrow put Ruby inside her bed and gently groans as she streaches her arms out she looks at Tai with a concern look as she slowly goes up to him and smiles.

Qrow looks at him and shrugs when Tai raised an eyebrow at him but felt his heart crush as Rose grabs his face gently as she slowly starts growing smaller as he is pulled down to his knees.

"Don't worries nya you're girls are safes now so pwease relax and it's ok to cries if you need to."

Qrow looks at her in shock with the sudden change of both height of the girl and her change in mental age. Tai feels a feeling of gentle warmth as the small girl gently smiles at him which leaves Qrow in a sudden shock as he could feel the same which made him think more critically about the girl but before he could finish the thought he had to catch Rose before she fell to the ground as she passes out but with how Tai describe how his worries just simply melted away when she had done her sudden switch of emotion and body it must of tired her out so he decides to put her Yang's bed at the edge hoping that this little girl would bring her comfort in the morning.

"Well that was certainly different..."

"what was Tai?"

Qrow asks in a curious tone as he takes a drink from his bottle that seemed to always be filled with acahol.

"never have i seen a girl go from like 6'1 height to 4'3 and not have their armor fall off them not to mention that she went from mature way of talking to a childish way of talking."

"yeah that was pretty interesting but no i find it interesting that she has a semblance but no aura."

"wait no aura?"

"yep none but she seems extremely skilled she was able to get ontop of me before i had time to re act."

"wait what happened?"

"Well she thought I was a threat to Ruby and decided to throw me away from her and sent me into a wall or well what was left of one."

"that's... certainly interesting to know about and she definitely seems to pure to be a grimm."

Tai sighs at this statement to which he had made while Qrow just keeps drinking as they talk till he falls asleep on the couch and Tai goes into his bedroom to mourn in relief as his girls were safe.

ALRIGHTY FOLKS THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL ME HOW YOU THINK THIS STORY WILL TURN OUT IT'S ALSOY FIRST FANFIC HAHA ALRIGHTY BYEBYE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Pink Surprise

Yang wakes up from a nightmare about what had happened to her the previous night over and over again she had woken up to a nightmare and her screaming and panting. However this time the morning sun had been poking through the glass as the rays hit a small girl dressed in pink pajama, both the pants and long sleeve shirt had purple flowers and white unicorns all over the place.

Yang had quickly went to a state of confusion as she had no idea who the little girl at the end of her bed was but when ahe tried to reach out to her she quickly realized that she couldn't because of her arm was removed she couldn't do anything but move the stub that she had. Now thoughts started to flood her mind as she thinks on how she could no longer fight, she could no longer protect her friends, she felt betrayed that Blake had ran, and she had lost a piece of herself.

Yang's mind starts to get flooded with sadden and depressed emotions. She felt her eyes grow warm as tears start to fall down her cheek. however she felt a shuffle of movement down at her legs and now felt something move ontop of her it was something small, something soft, and something warm and nice.

"It's oks no needs to cries nya. you cans still fights"

Yang snapped open her eyes now seeing the small girl hugging onto her and petting her head as she nuzzels against her. Her voice was soft and gentle which fitted her child like frame.

Yang had felt it as some sort of dream. This girl is just suddenly in her bed comforting her as if some sort of angel was really sent to her without even needing to send a prayer. Before long Yang had been bugging onto her with her good arm.

"that's its just lets all the baddie stuff goes away from your mind's nya."

Yang felt like a knife was stabbing into her heart this girl sounded so pure and the fact she kept adding an s to her words gave off even stronger sense of purity she felt and sounded like a child. Someone who was more pure then Ruby which made her pride as a big sister sort of hurt but she didn't care this little girl was helping her with the stress.

Yang notices a ticklish feeling on her neck which was making her chuckle. Yang opens her eyes as she wipes her tears away and sees who were the culprits of her being tickled. She sees Roses ears which were fluffy and soft looking. so Yang decides to pet the young girl who she thought as a fanus.

As Yang strokes the girl's ear she starts to purr softly under the blonde's hand which was making her laugh and melt at how cute this little girl was being. Yang proceeded to pet the girl who was smiling happily while she purred louder under the blonde's hand. Yang's thoughts started to float and Wondered if Blake would be like this one day if ahe got permission to pet her ears.

Rose pops up as her ears point up in the air while Yang starts to laugh telling Ruby to come inside the room. Ruby comes im slowly asking what she was doing laughing then her intrists immediately points to Rose who had hopped out of Yang's bed and pounced onto her screaming.

"NO NO NO BADS ENERGY GOES AWAY FROM THE NEW PEOPLE'S!!"

Yang starts laughing as she watches Ruby squirm around trying to get out of the iron graspa of Roses arm as she was hugging onto her tightly whining loudly as she did not want to be pushed away and have the black haired girl with red highlights be upset.

"Yang save me from the kitten death grasp please! i..i..i..i cant...brea...th!!.."

"haha i wish i could rubes but it seems she is much stronger than she looks"

"i can see that! I'm not sad now please let me go! i promise I'm not upset anymore!"

Rose looks at her with a questioning glance with tears ready to burst out which made Ruby's and Yang's hearts hurt as a stabbing pains are felt inside of them.

"Pwomise me!"

"I can't I can't Ruby please answer her question that just killed me!"

Ruby feels extremely akward about all pf this till she finally smiles and gives Rose a hug and a pat on the head as she nods to her.

"yes I'm good now thank you for asking me and making me smile."

Roses eyes grow wide and so does her smile as she wazzals onto Rose and purrs softly as her tail starts growing hyperly. Which makes both sisters go awl.

"Yang?"

Ruby says curiously.

"Yea Ruby? what is it?"

"what if we have her meet zweai? and also who is this little girl?"

Yang was cheerful and happy about the question with Zweai but she was not happy with the question regarding of who the girl was. However that question would be answered much sooner then later as Qrow walks in the room chuckling as he asks why he wasn't invited to the slumber party. Roses ears pointed up again as she looks at Qrow tilting her head at him as her ears now flop over which makes everyone start laughing at her.

"alright girls I'll explain everything about her at the breakfast table so we can all relax and get something to eat."

Both Ruby and Rose say yes at the same time in a cheerful manner as they both run put the room while Yang smiles as she tries standing up out of her bed.

"how you hanging kid?"

"I'm fine uncle I'd probably be worse off if i hadn't woken up to a fanus girl sleeping at the end of bed so cutesy like."

"aye i am glad that she came with me when i asked"

"Wait was she at beacon to?"

"mhm she had fought alongside me when we were making our way out of Beacon."

"whoa! you making that up? she's smaller then Ruby Qrow. And she also doesn't look like the fighting type."

"I'm aware but she has a knack for changing her clothes at will with out needing to physically change which also brings up the question of what and who she is."

Yang looks up at Qrow in question wondering what he had meant by his comments about the young girl. She opens her mouth about to ask her uncle but was caught off by Tai telling them both to come to the table for breakfast so in a deep sigh she let's the question go and follows Qrow to the kitchen.

Rose and Ruby were talking to one about weapons and about how the home was while Rose wore a cheerful smile for the the entirety of the time during breakfast.

Qrow looks at Tai and smiles at him as he turns his attention to Rose and takes a rather curious tone with her.

"So Rose if you don't mind me asking would you show us what you can do?"

Rose tilts her head at Qrow as her ears flop over to side with confusion overtaking her which with her confusion lead to everyone but Qrow to laugh at her which made the laughter die down as everyone now has figured that something very serious is going on.

"Rose i am asking you if you could show us how you fight and show us what is your special semblance is."

"Semblance? what dat?"

Rose droops her ears down as everyone looks at her in shock except of Ruby who simply thought she was just really young and didn't know much. However Qrow had raised an eyebrow and stands up and sighs as he did not mean to scare or worry the girl.

"Dont worry Rose we well i know you are not a threat to us but what we concern is that you aren't a normal child either all you have to do is spar with me and Tai and see what you are capable of as well it be nice to get a little practice in"

"Qrow... I don't know about this something tells me that you should fight this one by yourself mainly cause you know you're semblance?"

"Hmmm that is true. Well if you insist ill just have all the fun to myself then."

Ruby and Yang both look at Rose then to Qrow with a worried glance however Qrow smiles at them as he now looks at Rose who was smiling again with her ears perked up.

"Rose would you like to spar outside?"

Rose eyes beam with excitement as Qrow asks her this request. So much so that she ran towards the door hopping up and down while turning the knob of the door. Both Yang and Ruby groan as they grow worried that the girl was going to get hurt as it would seem this was a no hold bars sort of sparring. Tai however was pumped to see such high spirits from the girl and silently cheered her on in the inside of his head while she suddenly just ran out the door which made both of hia daughters follow suit and so does Qrow leaving Tai to be the one to leave the house last.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Flashing Armory Girl

Qrow and Rose look at each other then close their eyes while Ruby is hopping up and down in excitement as she is eager to see what type of weapon Rose uses and cause she gets to see her uncle Qrow in action which was a rare thing to see so how could she not get excited over this.

Tai however was a little worried about how Yang is going to feel about this with her current condition but soon that fades as Yang's eyes start to burn red as she marches over to Qrow as he takes a drink from his bottle that seemed always full for some odd reason.

"You have to be kidding me uncle!"

"what's up blonde? something has ya on a rant again"

"you're actually serious! about fighting this girl!? don't you think you should hold back!?"

"why should i? she's fought members of the white fang and killed some grimm"

"No you did! cause there is no way a girl at her size is even remotely capable of taking on anything like those guys or monsters"

"Yang just sit down and watch the show if this girl was not capable of that she wouldn't have been able to for one grab me and two throw me!"

"Uncle please stop making jokes your getting drunk already maybe you should sit down"

Qrow just smiles at yang for getting both protective and worried about the girl who is currently humming to herself cheerfully with her legs closed and tilts side to side as she slowly swings her arms in a small circular sighs as she gives Qrow a very deadly look of warning then heads back over to her father and sister who were sitting down on a log this entire time which looked over the practice/sparring area that was commonly used by Yang and Tai to practice there sparring but is now in use for Roses and Qrow's match.

Qrow looks over to Rose now who stops her movement and humming with her ears perking up as she looks curiously at Qrow. Qrow pulls out his sword and checks his gun after he flips the sword down then flips it back to its straighten point.

"ready when you are Rose"

"Aye! just gives me a moment's pwease nya!"

Yang feels her heart sink and looks at Qrow with a face of please don't hurt her but Qrow just winks at her and looks back to Rose. Rose now put her hands out infront of her putting them down and bends down to her feet and moves up standing back up and raises her hands up to her ears resting at the top of her head. Tai looks confused and Wonders what she was doing and so did Yang mostly cause the movement was definitely not normal for a child to-do nor has she seen anyone do this before and Ruby well she was starting to jump and down feeling the excitement consume her.

"hopes you are ready good sirs cause i ain't goings to holds back and i hope you no's do its eithers nya."

"haha no problem kid i won't so feel free to get serious"

Yang hops up in almost protest as Rose nods at Qrow then is swallowed up by a yellow wind her ears, tail and hair all flowing up as she extends out her arms and opens up her legs then curls up in a ball as the yellow wind flickers and sparks while compressing onto her. Qrow squints his eyes as he gets ready to move away or to either side just in case the girl attacks him quickly and or hard. Ruby currently is mind blown as she looks up at the giant yellow wind ball in the sky that now looks like the sun as streams of sparks start extending out straight and then sink back down until finally it explodes out sending waves of bright and warm energy to everything around her that brought life to the tree's and bloomed flowers around the radius that had been wide enough to cover all of the forest.

After some time passed everyone had opened their eyes and look towards Rose who was hard to see as dust was all around her because of the dirt below her but after awhile a sound could be heard. A sound of armor moving as its wearer moves in it. Ruby starts going up and down as she jumps while on the other hand Yang and Tai are looking at each other in eagerness to see what Rose was now capable of. They see a flash of blue swish in a circle sending the dust away from Rose and Qrow so that everyone could be sent. Rose was dressed in a white ser coat with chainmail underneath the coat. she had pouldrens on both shoulders and metal gauntlets painted pink and so was her boots which were also made from metal. Rose was also wearing a pair of silver wings on her head which were attached to a circlet but what seemed special about this is that she had a griffin on her coat with a storm cloud on the front and back of the sercoat. Qrow points to her and asks Yang to call her small again and so Yang did but only for her to stutter on her words as she saw Rose standing at the height of 6'7 and was now much bigger in size on the chest, arms, and legs. Yang's mouth dropped and Ruby starts freaking out over how cool she looked and how looked now thinking this was some sort of semblance she had however she would soon have more reasons to fangirl as Rose closes her eyes as she puts her hands together and pulls them apart alongside a slim energy of yellow that forms into a golden longsword with wings as the guard and forms a sphere of yellow in her left hand that summons her shield. Qrow feels a odd feeling of regret in the back of his head but soon is driven away from the thought as Rose speaks to him.

"Are you ready Qrow? cause im coming to get you if you are."

"Yes im ready to gooo! holy shit!"

Qrow had to block Rose's sword as she had moved in a second to him saying he was ready. Rose immediately swung herself around in a circle and backhands him with her shield sending him flying but not for long as he forces himself down and starts attacking Rose sending sparks flying off her shield. Rose smiles as she hears him curse about the shield but soon feels something digging into her armor and then her skin. Qrow had turned his sword into his scythe to get around her shield and spins her around and lets it go back into its sword mode sending the girl flying.

"now how the hell do you feel being thrown!"

"hey im sorry i saw you as a threat so i had to act also you were blocking my sword so i had to use my shield!"

"fair point"

Ruby cheers on Qrow while Yang chuckles at the argument that Rose and Qrow were having while Tai comments on how well the girl was holding own against a man like Qrow but a question was going around his head on why Qrow's semblance was not affecting Rose in any sort of way so he watches to see what happens next and see if his question will be answered.

Rose see's Qrow shooting at him but Qrow soon jumps into the air as Rose charges him head first with her shield planning to bash him again but in his surprise Rose throws her shield at him as it deflected away from him it goes right back to Rose who brings her sword up summoning lighting out of it and shoots him out of the air with it. Qrow checks his scroll to how low his aura was getting. He chuckles looking at Rose and who turned her head to the side who returns the smile.

"Your berrier get low one sec please"

Rose flashes green as she now wears a white long coat with a purple vest and black bows resting on her lower back going down to her hips. She wore a set a formal dress white pants, and had boots on with a fur collars and at the end of the pink strings tying them together had white fluff balls. She also worse very long leather gloves going up to almost her shoulders with pink strings holding them tightly together and had no finger tips. She also wore a cat like mask on the side of her head that was clipped to her. Rose extends her hand closing her eyes and summons a book out of a rectangular green aura and opens it up and once she does she extends her left arm out then holds her right over her left and extends out her legs as a green aura beams out of the book that glew pink and had a cat face on the entire front of the cover. Qrow sees a ball of aura being thrown at him and once it did he felt energized and ready to go once again while Ruby rushes over to Rose asking how is she doing that is it magic is it another power do you have multiple semblances!? these questions were asked in rapid succession till Yang walks over to her and and picks her little sister up by the scruff of her shirt collar and asked her to calm down while Tai checks up on Qrow to see if he was ok or not.

"Damn Qrow she sure did a number on you. You ok?"

"Yeah i'm fine just rather impressed by the girl's ability to control such power."

"Aye i agree but you sure you are alright she did hit you pretty hard with whatever she just did."

Qrow nods as he looks at his aura and smiles when he sees it back to full health on his scroll whatever the cat girl in pink did with her book she had healed Qrows injuries and his aua and with that he smiles and feels a hopeful flame ignite in him.

ALRIGHTY FOLKS THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY OF THIS FANFIC ALSO I DID FORGET TO DO THIS FOR THE 2ND CHAPTER BUT I'M SURE THAT AINT AN ISSUE BUT AT THE SAME TIME I DO HOPE THAT WAS ALSO A GOOD CHAPTER AS WELL. ALRIGHT SEE YA ON CHAPTER 4 FOLKS.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ruby is gone but a note remains

Roses ears twitches when she hears a clatter of things fallings as her ears perk up in confusion but what got her attention is that Tai had made a sound of distress coming from Ruby's room so Rose in her curious manner and back in her normal height gets out of Yang's bed and walks out her room after quitely opening the door and closes it after her exit. Rose now walks through the house looking around then jumps out the way of Tai who now is screaming for Qrow's name as he yells that Ruby is not home. Rose frowns as she hears the news worried that Yang would have a mini heart attack in her current state so she goes into Ruby's room and picks up the note only to put it down in confusion and leaves the room.

Rose now flashes yellow once again and appears as a kunoichi an goes invisible as she ease drops on Tai's and Qrows conversation to see if she could get some information about the situation so she could learn more about the land that is remnant and through that she could find out where Ruby had gone and either help her or bring her back to her family.

"Tai she will be fine so long as the kids are with her she will reach Haven just fine."

"Qrow what if you are wrong? you and me both know that her eyes will get her targeted just like her mother was!"

"I am fully aware about the risks so ill be heading out to escort them and destroy any threats that dare go their way besides its about time these kids grow we old huntsman cant do everything the older we get."

Tai sighs in frustration.

"alright fine so long as you tail them i can relax just make sure that Ruby gets to haven safely ok?"

"alright i will and maybe i will fine information on who attacked beacon but for now they are the main mission that i do promise you so relax Tai those kids aren't exactly push overs anymore."

Rose smiles at this news as she makes a devious plan to follow Qrow while she decides on how she will do that but then she jumps when she hears a bark behind her and now looks to see what it was only to find a happy Zweai looking up at her fully aware she was there because of her scent. Rose chuckles as she reveals herself with a cheerful smile and picks up Zweai and gives him a gentle hug now taking him to his food and water and refills his bowl.

Yang slowly wakes up and frowns realizing that Rose was not at the end of her bed so she goes outside in the living room to see if she was out there but she was not however she looks outside and see's Qrow and her father having a conversation of some sort but she chooses to ignore it and heads towards the kitchen to see if there was anything for breakfast. Yang freezes in awl as she sees Rose in a maid uniform with her hair in twin tails as she cooks bacon, eggs, and a pot of boiled rice and cheese. Yang also gave credit to who ever might have given the young girl the idea to put a hole in the upper part of the skirt for her tail to fit perfectly through so that she didn't have to worry about pervs peeking up her skirt. Yang also noticed that the girl was also standing on a wooden step to boost herself up so she could reach over and work in the counter Yang now thinks in her mind that she must protect this pure innocence from any sort of threat that would dare even be cruel enough to mess with her but also thinks of the fact if this girl's mere presence could kill a grimm though the answer to that question was a very obvious no.

Roses ears flicker as they point up hearing Yang silently awing at her and turns around and waves at her with a smile as she gently starts to ask Yang if she could get her family to come eat but she also notified her that she may want to talk to her father about how Ruby was now gone and is headed to a place called Haven. Yang sighs at this and nods to her newly fond friend who made her slightly sad when she sees an image of a more bright and cheery Blake around Rose.

ALRIGHT FOLKS SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER FOR BEING SHORT BUT I AM TRYING TO JUGGLE AROUND AS MUCH STUFF AS I CAN AS I SEMI TRY TO FOLLOW AROUND THE SHOW BUT NEVER ALESS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND WILL READ THE NEXT ONE I UPLOAD ALRIGHTY BYEBYE FOR NOW FRIENDS!.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Black Knight In White Halls

Weiss was walking the homes in her mansion that she did not call a home but a prison with every painting, vace, picture, maid, butler, and meeting she attends. The Heiress sighs deeply shaking her head as thoughts of everything that has happened so far but something catches her ear as she listens to an argument on her father's office. Curious to see what was happening the heiress puts her ear against the door and hears her father arguing with general Ironwood about something however she groans as she hears her brother Whitley asking her what she was doing.

"I am listening to our father argue with Ironwood to see what the commotion was about after it ruined my focus on thinking about my teammates"

"oh well i am sure father would love to hear you say that but uh i am not to sure if he will care or not as he has more important business to deal with then with us or a daughter who fails to keep up with what she is told to do."

"well i'm sorry if i don't respect our father as much as you do in all honesty i'd rather!"

"hey now what's all the commotion about you two?"

Weiss and Whitley both turn around as they hear the mysterious deep old english voice behind them as the sound of boots clap on the floor. When they look to see who the man was they see a man in a long black coat with leather armored boots and gloves. His eyes burned a fiery devilish red as his hair was blood red. His skin a dark tan and had a very royal and knightly energy coming from him however his appearance was that of some sort of reaper as an aura which looked like blood ran up and down his clothes. However this was not the most curious thing about him as he had a sword resting on his hip with the Sheath, hilt, and pommel all a moonlight black. Finally he walks to them both and takes the heiresses hand and kneels down kissing the top of her hand and winks at her.

The rivalry of the siblings stopped with the brother utterly confounded in confusion while the sister is blushing pink but also noticed that the man was not here for idle chit chat as he knocks on the door of their father's office. Ironwood answers the door and wears a pleasant smile on his face.

"well if it isn't Sir Soma what pleasure do we have for having a prince visit this place?"

"ah yes i was here to help a friend of my little sister with her friend..."

"WHO IS THIS MAN ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR MILITARY DOGS!? General Ironwood!"

Ironwood sighs as he nods thinking it be best for him to walk out the room and closes the door behind him.

"you two to your rooms now! trust me you don't want to be here when that man gets mad'

"General Ironwood what do you mean is father going to be alright?"

Weiss sighs at her brother's stupid question but smiles at the idea of her father finally being put in his place and tries to contain the laughter as her brother is for once worried about something that makes him scared but that was until they heard a crash inside of them as their father starts demanding the red eyed man to let go of him and with that Ironwood yells in a commanding voice for them to get away from the office as he slams himself into it and with that they both leave as they leave Ironwood, Soma, and their father to their own devices.

Weiss leaves to her room as she crashes onto her bed laughing hugging her stomach as her favorite butler and only friend she had in the entire place and that would be Klein the short butler who always tried to help Weiss feel more at ease and happy. He brings her some hot coffee and a slice of apple pie with a cookie as a side treat for her to enjoy which makes Weiss smile softly as the dish reminds her of a certain little dolt and team leader.

"so miss schnee what humors you so today?"

"OH! you will love this klein some guy in black came into my father's office started talking about getting some help for his little's friend so she could help that friend to help another but then father decided to interrupt him who ever he was he was not happy with father's outburst."

"oh are you talking about Ironwoods new friend?"

"yes i believe so. Why? do you know him Klein?"

"Mmmm no i do not well not on a personal level. He was beacon and helped Ironwood and the other students escape the grounds."

"oh yeah i remember he was their and was the reason why i was able to live in the first place as he saved my life from one of the malfunctioning mechs"

"well who knows maybe he is here to save you again or something."

"haha if only that was true but i'm sure he is here because of ironwood'

"more then likely but don't worry i have a plan in motion to help you out of here don't worry my sweet little snow angel."

"aye thank you Klein thank you for being here id go mad if you were not."

Later that day...

Weiss was getting ready for a party after a singing session that she was forced to put on after her father guilt tripped her into doing so but once she stepped out she walks over to her father as he chats to other people of the same status. Quietly she stood there in awkward silence until she see's a portrait of beacon academy. After lying to her father that she was going to get punch and convinced him that she could get it herself however even though she did her whine in pain was enough to get somebody's attention in that room.

"excuse me good sir but did i hear something about getting your daughter some punch and it would also seem as if your daughter would like to walk around some i will gladly escort her to the table if you would like sir."

Soma was wearing a butler's suit and tie black and white in color while wearing white dress gloves and black dress shoes to put the look together and of course he was wearing a butler's long coat while he had ahold of Weiss's father's arm giving it a almost bone crushing squeeze. Her father let go and gives the man a scowl and nods and pulls away from his arm then with that Soma gives him a bow and escorts Weiss to where she wanted to be.

"Thank you."

Somathyrce turns his head to Weiss with a curious and confused glance when she thanked him but chuckles as he gently pat's her head.

"just doing my job kid i don't like it when pretty young girls like yourself get hurt though i doubt my words will reach or phase you with thought of someone else in your mind"

Weiss looks at soma in a flustered manner her pale white skin now as red as Soma's hair who was trying to keep himself from laughing while Weiss stumbles on her words asking him how he knew and Soma chuckles softly and leans his back on the wall crossing his arms.

"lass when your as old as i am and have been around a lot of different people as such a prince does you tend to learn how different people respond to what and what they are thinking about not to mention i have good ties with Klein now so i could find who i was looking for here in Atlas."

"but..but that do..don...dont! me..me..me..me..mean you can just blurt it out like that in public and how could Klein betray me like this!?"

Weiss says in a high pitch tone but at the end of her sentence she starts to laugh cheerfully intel Weiss turns her full attention on a guest who was insulting the people of vale and the students at beacon academy not to mention the teachers and amazing huntsmen who were there. Soma realizes what is going on and tries to quickly shut Weiss up but her words came spilling out as she unleashed hell upon her words to the woman who had just insulted the people she cared about and the school she chose to go to and went as far as to calling her a stupid gutless coward who knows nothing about the world cause they are to busy discussing politics and drinking fine wine as they work people to the bone who are below them.

"Shit well this is happening now..."

Soma says in a dragged out tone as he throws up his hands in surrender as he backs off while Weiss and the woman had an argument intell both Ironwood and Soma saw a boar like white grimm being summoned by Weiss which made them bothe react quickly as it charged the woman which Soma whispers to himself on the lines of the bitch kinda deserving a good scare while Ironwood shot it down with his revolver, Then Soma comes up behind Weiss slamming the side of his hand onto the back of weiss knocking her out just in case anything else arose.

"sorry kid gotta keep ya from making anymore mistakes."

"Ironwood arrest that girl! she just threaten my life! the crazy little child!"

"No, as i see it she is the only one with any sort of sense in this entire place so just sit there and be grateful that you were spared to live for another day."

Soma's eyes grew with that one as he starts to laugh in the inside of his head as he carries Weiss to her room and lays her gently onto her bed.

"rest easy there snow princess i gotcha I'll get you back to your team in no time"

Soma gently smiles as he steps away from Weiss as he reaches behind his head pulling a hood over and pulls up a face mask to cover him as he now disappears in a black smoke and appears outside of the Schnee mansion.

"And one day this fine home will be yours one day i promise just gotta stay alive long enough to do so."

ALRIGHTY I HOPE THIS CHAPTER AND THIS FANFIC IS DOING WELL FOR EVERYONE AND I AM ALSO HAVING FUN WRITING THIS SO MUCH INSIDE MY HEAD AS IT IS FLOODING WITH IDEAS SO DON'T WORRY THIS WILL BE GOING ON FOR A VERY GOOD AMOUNT OF TIME SO JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AS I KEEP WRITING!! HOPE YOUR HAVING A GREAT DAY!! BYEBYE!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Soma's and Klein's Plan

Klein and Ironwood look at Soma who was pacing outside of Weiss's room as her and her father argue about last night's events with the party. Klein and Ironwood start to try to calm Soma as he gets ready to kick down the door after he hears someone being smacked however as their efforts proved useful holding him back Soma let's out a long angry sigh as he disappears out of there grasps and appears next to Weiss's father.

"hey you annoying old prick how about we don't smack a nearly traumatized girl!"

Soma's voice was dark and almost demonic like as he reaches for her father's throat and pens him to the wall as he presses his body aggressively against him with his eyes glowing a dangerous crimson red.

"put me down you mongrel! I'll have you put behind bars for this!"

"the hell you can! I don't think you understand the predicament you are in friend!"

Soma after that throws her father to the other side of the room making Weiss's father hit the wall cracking it open. Her father groans in pain after being thrown as hard as he was into the wall. He opens up his mouth to yell for his guards but was only cut off by a sudden fear as the blood like aura on Soma's coat now dances around him while the sent of blood fills the room as he walks over to the dead beat father.

"STOP!"

Weiss screamed at Soma to stop as the tip of his sword was only a centimeter away from piercing her father's throat. Weiss sighs deeply as she collapses to the ground almost breaking down again mostly because she wants to see no more death take part for awhile which Soma can see so he leaves his mark on her father as he punches him in the face knocking him square on the face with his fist and then spits on him.

"fucking bastard best feel lucky that his daughter was here"

Soma mumbles this as turns around and kneels down to Weiss reaching out his hand to her. Now looking up she has tears going down her cheek with all of the emotions going off the roof with everything finally starting to get to her and in which this makes Soma let out a sigh and picks her up in a bridal carry and looks at Klein and simply nods to him as he now nods in turn as Ironwood pretends he did not see a thing as he walks away from everything that has just happened in this strange situation but he also had gotten a ship ready to escort her out as Klein leads Soma to said ship.

"So! Klein tell me. Are you pretty much the only one that has cared for Weiss in this entire damn household of snow devils?"

Klein chuckles at the comment made by Soma and nods.

"yes i am however her sister Winter when she is here tries her best to take care of her the best she can teaching her how to summon when ever she is here on here rare visits as she is very busy with Ironwood's missions."

"ah i see well if that is the case then i will have to say at least there are some kind people in this family but.. where is her mother? shouldn't she be defending her father from such a tyrant! of a father!"

Soma Raises his voice in a booming anger until Klein looks at him with a raised brow and then a frown as he shakes his head which makes Soma now give a worried look but feels it safe now to ask nor push further in the matter but now proceeds to change the subject on how they should proceed about their quarry.

Klein smiles as he takes Soma to the library and opens up a secret entrance which some whistles at in amazement and could only assume that this was meant for if there was a assassination attempt or if grimm attacked and this place was the exit. From his home world many castles had such thing and so did many of the mansions that his barons owned. Klein Reaches up his arms queuing Soma do his part of the plan which the tall man agrees to the short one and hands him Weiss and afterwards runs his hand hand up his other arm as it glows a black smokey color and slams his free glowing hand to the ground as Weiss's dust sword case, and a case of dust appears in the circle around him, Klein and Weiss.

Klein whistles at Soma's ability to do many things and wonders what else he could do but it was now time to get everything said and done he thought and Soma in the back of his head agreed as he could read exactly what Klein was thinking about but would keep that a secret at the current moment.

"Alright Klein time to get Weiss on the road."

Klein put Weiss down and smiles as he agrees with the young man.

"aye that much is true but are you going to accompany her?"

"nah i think Weiss can handle herself for right now and besides i am needed here just in case general ironwood needs some help."

"i see well my little snowflake it's time you to go now... please be safe for my sake and your sister's oh and your mother!"

Weiss who was listening to their conversation let out a sigh and chuckled as she gives Klein a hug and tells him she will be fine and then gives Soma her attention and gives him a princess like bow as she now leaves into the tunnel after picking up her stuff and disappears as the secret door shuts behind her as she quickly walks inside and through the passageway leaving Klein and Soma to their own devices.

"welp i think we did pretty good Klein. if Weiss didn't need you so much id make you one of my house hold butlers! hahaha!"

"Don't worry there may be a day where she may not so i look forward to the day and you seem like a kind master to work under."

"so i am told but being Prince has its perks i have a lot of maids who tend to the mansion i live in it be nice to see a male face every so often mainly so my aunt will actually have someone to worry about"

Klein laughs at Soma's annoyed and tired voice and turns to walk out of the library. and with that Soma sighs and stretches as he goes around the mansion repairing the damage he had done with a snap of a finger and erases the minds of the maids butlers and Weiss's father so none would know of his visit and not of what he and Klein had been up to that day making the operation look like it was a complete successful stealth mission but just after he cracked Whitely in the back of his head after he started getting yippy with him about his father.

ALRIGHTY THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER SIX! AGAIN HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND LEAVE A COMMENT ON HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT AND ALSO I HOPE WHEN YOU READ THIS YOU ARE HAVE A WONDERFUL AFTERNOON!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Crow and a Pink Cat

Rose quickly dips behind trees and makes herself invisible in her kunoichi state as she watches Qrow for days and weeks who was following team RNJR to watch over Ruby on her way to Haven. However on one fateful day she was taking a bath in a lovely glittering lake that she personally turned into a hot spring after tossing a tagged seal that her mentor had given her that allowed her to turn any sort of lake or river into a hot spring when ever she so desired. Qrow had came across the same lake to refill his water canteen but immediately regrets his decision as he sees the small girl playing and swimming inside of the wonder warm and gorgeous water. Qrow however noticed it didn't seem so bad as she was just a child so he felt he could spend some time chilling as Team RNJR was setting up camp anyways. Qrow turned into his crow form and perched himself onto a branch then goes back to his normal self and watches over the girl but was ready to attack if he sensed any sort of grimm come over to her so he kept his sword close in that regard. Rose during this looked up at him and waved as she yells at him to come down and that the water was great as she flashes yellow with a bath towel now wrapped around her covering her small fragile frame as her ears turned and twitched. Qrow sighs as he gives a smile and jumps down and walks over to the spring says hi to her as her rolls up his pant legs after taking off his boots and dips his feet into the water which in turn makes him groan in pleasure as the water was warm and blissful as it soaked and relaxed his rugged adventure feet and relaxed the muscles in his leg. He had never felt water this great on his skin which made him want to get inside more but her was very unsure or not if he should strip and get in completely with the little girl in sight however Rose didn't let him think as she grabbed his arm laughing cheerfully as she calls him a scared little birdy and drags him into the water. Qrow immediately jumps up and gasps for air as he blows water out of his nose but as much as he wanted to say something to the little girl for her mischievous trick he could not move as she water gripped onto him and washed away his worries despite him wearing clothes and with that Rose smiled at him and swimmed up to him and booped his nose and swims away and goes around the lake in circles for hours as she splashes and laughs happily her purity and innocence making this all the better as Qrow has never seen such a pure soul in his life why yes Ruby was just as a kid as Rose was sometimes Rose was like this almost every single second of the day and after awhile he gave himself a swear to protect the girl until they make it to Haven.

The next Morning Qrow felt something soft hugging onto his arm and quite warm. He looks down to see what it was and looks to his left side from where the warmth came from and what he saw almost melted his grumpy old heart as he sees Rose hugging onto his arm with both of her arms curled up in a ball next to him and breathed softly with her mouth barely open as she lets out small quite breaths as her chest raises up and down while her ears every 12 to 14 seconds flicker and droop back down while her tail goes up and down gently hitting the ground next to Qrow. Qrow sighs in discomfort as he did not know what to think of this situation he had not to expect this little girl to be so suddenly trusting of him nor did he think that the girl would be this close so casually but he also did not want to be found like this by Ruby and her friends and so he tries to gently wiggle out of Rose's grasp but he only got a whine from the girl and a mumble of words. Qrow sighs as he now goes from gentle to aggressive as he just wanted to be able to move so he pulls his arm harder away from the girl however his heart could not take it when Rose had started to scream no mommy don't leave me please not again this had made Qrow now from anoid not being able to move to now not wanting to move as he saw tiny little tears fall down Rose's cheeks.

"jesus kid i'm getting too old for this..."

Qrow gently starts petting the girl as he tries to comfort her and chuckles as she rubs her head against him purring softly as her tail sways hyperly and her ears now wiggle against his hand. Qrow smiles at how innocent this girl actually was but had his questions about her but for now he thought it best to know not about the answers. Roses eyes start to open slowly as she gets up and rubs her tired eyes with her small hands which makes Qrow wear a soft smile as he now takes the chance to get up and he looks at Rose in a curious manner wandering what she even wore but he now looks at her in confusion as she wears a christmas sweater and gloves that were dyed pink the same for her snow boots and worse simple black silk pants with yellow stitching lines on the sides. Qrow thought in his head that they were traveling with no tents not sleeping bags and this is what the girl chooses to wear to sleep on the ground with but this girl was very child minded so he did not judge but he however did let out a low amused chuckle.

One night they had followed team RNJR to a town as it was raining they had retreated to an inn however Qrow being Qrow watched them through a window from another building which was a bar. He heard a woman ask for him which was in a chinese like dress who was a maid for the bar and handed him a drink. Qrow tries to tell the woman that she had not ordered one but was cut off as he was told a woman upstairs in red and black had ordered him this and that he was lucky for having such a pretty lady watching him and Qrow chuckles as he takes the drink and says yeah i guess so. Once the maid leaves he asks for Rose to follow him upstairs who was enjoying her order of orange juice and cookies. Rose nods as she stands up finishing her meal as she now slides out her chair and holds Qrow hand like he had ask for whenever they go somewhere mostly not for her protecting but he did not want to have to try to explain why this little girl was not an average Child nor did he want to paint a target on her back. When they get upstairs Qrow sits in a chair and tells the woman hello as Rose stands behind him wearing a smile on her face as she held her hands together behind her back as her ears were flickering while her tail sways hyperly from side to side.

"Qrow i didn't know you adopted a child getting lonely on your solo missions finally?"

"No Raven (he takes a drink) she's a friend of your daughter who's arm was removed but i bet you don't care"

"now now Qrow we have a child here why don't we try to keep this a friendly family conversation"

"family? you are someone some sort of od person to being saying that sense you don't care what happens to your own blood"

"the hell i dont i saved yang once but only once how else is supposed to grow and about her arm that will make her stronger as she will reflect on nightmares she will have about who did it to her!"

"yeah yeah growth is strength and passion is weakness im aware of this talk we've already had this conversation once before now i am however pretty sure you are not here to have just a friendly chat with me are you?"

"no but i do want to know about that girl for someone so friendly, cheerful, and innocent she seems be quite special if you had to worry about her so much"

"about that we will have that talk later once you tell me where the spring maiden is. Then ill tell you who this girl is"

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU THINKING WITH THIS GIRL AROUND!?"

"don't worry i've already told her about everything once i found out she was tailing me for several days and that alone should tell you how un normal this girl is."

"Oh i see well then well you know i wont tell her, i will not follow ozpin and i will only focus on the tribe as their leader."

"Raven don't worry about salem i think we have someone who can beat her maybe not kill her but surely keep her chained down."

"Qrow if you are trying to tell me your little band of huntsman can do that job you are mistaken they cant do anything and i can assure you this little girl can't."

"Rose show her."

Rose flops her ears to the side as she tilts her head as her face is filled with confusion.

"The time you and i fought i need you to show her. can you do that for us?"

"OH! yes i cans nya!"

Rose smiles as she closes her eyes as her ears droop down as she steps away from the table and flashes Yellow as a high pitched swoosh sound follows her. Her height changed once again however she did not look a knight nor a samurai nor did she have that strange librarian look but now she had a more draconic look to her as her armor had scales all across it and had a spear on her back which had six coins on the middle of the three tipped bladed spear. She holds a helmet that looked like a head of a Dragon the color of the armor was a metallic silver giving the armor more of a shine. Rose bows holding her hand close to her heart now.

"see this girl you so claim is not just some organiary kid nor does she look like one when ever she does! care to fight her!"

Raven looks at her with interest and then looks at Qrow with a curios look when he had asked her to fight the pink haired girl but she shakes her head.

"not tonight Qrow besides i have things to do ill see you later brother."

"alright sis but just think on what i just said alright?"

"we'll see."

Raven stands up grabbing her helmet putting it on and makes a red portal leading to some random unknown location as the lady behind her screams which makes Rose look at her as she quickly goes back to her fluffy like form before she had noticed her much different appearance knowing that the maid was not paying attention to her then Qrow just groans and turns around with his almost empty glass and tells her that she might want to make this a double.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Scorpion Learns Of A Cat

Rose and Qrow feel an unease in the air while they fight off grimm making sure they could not jump and ambush Team RNJR as they make their way to Haven but on one cloudy day Qrow had picked up on a some news which he had shakin Rose to quickly snap her awake. Tose in Qrows surprise immediately jumps up and flashed yellow wearing a very fancy hat with a long feather on it as she wears a long leather coat similar to Soma's while wearing soft fingerless gloves and wears leather pants and boots that had spurs on the back of the heel of em both.

"Rose we need to catch up on Ruby's location and now! is there anything you can do to help us get to her faster!?'

"yes there is give me a sec and i will get our help"

Ruby pulls out a whistle with an azure blue on it with a silver light bult going down from black clouds. She takes the whistle to her mouth as the sound of a monstrous battle horn comes from it as a Griffin in steal plated armor comes from. she walks up to it and gently pets it on it's

beak and scratches it on its chin as she starts to speak words in a much different language as it lowers it's whole body to the ground as she now able to get on the giant bird.

"ok Qrow it'll be a bit hard to get on my friend here but so long as i am on him he should behave like a good little birdie isn't that mister Arthur?"

The Griffin just looks at up at her and gently nuzzles her with the back of its head and then looks at Qrow and gets up walking towards him then nips the back of his cloak as he tries to run away and gently tosses him up in the air now falling Rose catches him in a bridal carry and sets him behind her.

"see not that bad he ain't the bad evil Griffins he is a good Griffin now let's save your niece! Arthur move forward!"

"wait hold on i can do this myself i can... aaah!?"

Before Qrow could continue Arthur had flown into the air and barged his ways through trees and flying at miraculous speeds that was much faster then Ruby's semblance. Qrow feels himself getting dizzy as Rose laughs cheerfully letting out a cry of joy as Arthur spins around in circles and for Qrow who was not settled down was now holding on for dear life until they could hear the sound of gunfire then they drop down from the Griffin as it disappears into a storming thunder cloud. Rose and Qrow land on branches to steady their falls. Now they land on the dirt path and run as fast as they could but Rose smirks at Qrow as she takes out a beautiful white flute that had a nine tail fox wrapped around it. Rose blows gently into it jumping up and spinning in a circle as green song notes come out of it. Qrow feels himself move at a much faster speed that matches his niece's speed as he now bursts through a wall blocking the blow from the tail of a scorpion tail a scorpion tail that belongs to Tyrian who now has to move out the way as a volley of yellow glowing arrows smack into the ground but before Tyrian could move out the way a he gets slapped by a mechanical tonfa as Rose is now dressed in a blue dress businessman suit but before Tyrian could gain any ground Rose punches the ground below her as it opens up beneath him which made him have to move out the way again but he hears a strange sound as Rose changes her gear again as she is now dressed in bulked up steel plate armor while wearing a viking helmet and had a fur cloak attached to her armor. She grabs him by the collar of his shirt and starts head butting him repeatedly and then throws him across the village sending him crashing into a wall.

Team RNJR all look in amazement as Crow tends to Ruby as he asks for Rose to his niece while he fights off Tyrian and so Rose nods as she rushes over throwing away her spiked sharpened axe behind her as it disappears as she changes into her healing clothing once again as she now opens the book taking out a feather with a pen attached to the bottom and runs her hand across it and lets the energy out in the air as a purple and yellow flower pattern fairy appears out from the ball of green points at Ruby and gives her little friend a hug as she changes again in a flash of yellow still wearing her librarian like outfit she however now has a long pure white steel and silver staff with a blue gem at the tip on her back which she now removes as she extends out her arms and floats up summing a barrier around herself and Ruby.

"hey what's going on!? who is this girl?"

Jaune asks Qrow who was walking over to where Tyrian had been thrown as Ren and Nora ran back over to the curios blonde and blue eyed knight.

"(sighs) ill tell ya kids later for now defend my niece and that little girl will ya?"

"Little? she looks our age!"

Nora says in a curios and confused manner in her always hyper manner while Ren goes over to Ruby and Rose and beacons for his teammates to come over which they do after Qrow says again that he will explain everything later. Now Qrow takes out his sword and turns it into its scythe form as Tyrian comes walking out holding onto this head as he now claims Rose as some sort of bruit of a woman. Qrow chuckles at the fact of what's going on as he feels like being an asshole and appears next to Tyrion and fires his gun right next to Tyrian's ear who now bleeds out hateful words towards Qrow's way who smiles as he puts his Sword away and claps both his hands onto either side of Tyrian's head smacking both of Tyrian's ears making him cry out and whimper in pain. Qrow now takes up his leg and boots the scorpion in the chest.

Rose struggles to keep the berrier up and Jaunes see's it and walks over to her and tells her to put it down Qrow had done some things to make sure he was the target for the time being. Rose nods as she lets go of the berrier and pants heavily trying to gain back her energy but in order to do that she had to get rid of her fairy who was also struggling to keep the healing flow steady but Ruby reassures both the fairy and Rose that she was fine now and so the fairy spins and goes into Rose's chest and energizes her however not enough to keep her form as she now flashes yellow again returning to her small child like frame and now it dawns on Nora why Qrow had called her a little girl. Rose could barely keep herself up as she stood and Jaune told her to stay down but she shook her head as she digs into the pockets of her little christmas outfit and takes out a potion and drinks it up and tosses the glass behind her as she flashes back into her combat form but except being her healer or knight she was back in her samurai attire which was pretty much her standard combat attire.

"thank you uncle felix for the potions you gave me ill have to thank you for making me these"

She says to herself but yelps as her ears point up as Nora grabs her tail to see if it was real or not though she should have known but it was rare to see a fanus with so many animal like characteristics which Rose had four of. She had three lines on her cheek, her pupils which were currently slit and not round which was another way to tell if she was in her combat form or not, and then her ears and tail which all in all pointed out she was a cat girl. Rose turns around and looks at Nora almost ready to cry as she had grabbed her tail really hard as her ears droop down and sniffles. Nora and Ruby both immediately shout no as they hug her as they beg and ask her not to cry as Nora herself repeatedly tells her that she is so sorry for hurting her and that she didn't mean to.

Jaune and Ren look at each other in confusion but chuckle as it was so strange that this was happening in a fight Qrow hears this as he fights off Tyrian who was looking so very curiously at the group which before Qrow could do anything as he had thought he had gotten his enemy's undying attention with his treatment but no he was only after Ruby which now he smiles as he looks at Roses ears perk up and turns around as she speeds out of Ruby's and Nora's grasps leaving behind cherry blossoms as she zips past Tyrian and sheaths her sword and stands up from her squat like position. Tyrian looks back at her wondering what the pink blur was that had passed him and now he looks at Rose was doing. She pointed her eyes and then at him as she motions at her tail then back to him. Tyrion looks at his tail and now yells in pain as his tail was now knowingly removed from his body. he gets ready to go after Rose in anger but Qrow had stepped in his way and so to did team RNJR do the same and now he runs away from them as he cries in fear and panic but of course in pain.

"well that was something that happened you kids alright?"

"yes we are we just didn't expect some creap to attack us!"

"Yeah! who would have attacked us like that!?"

Nora yells out loudly in her questioning while Ruby was more gentle but Jaune and Ren were much more worried about Tyrian so they watched behind them until they could trust they were safe. Soon Rose starts walking over till she taste a strange flavor of copper in her mouth but soon starts filling dizzy as her ears droop down on her head then looks down on her side as she see blood leaking from her body. Qrow turns around as he sees Rose looking at her hand and asked if she was ok but only got the answer with her sword hitting the ground as she falls over on her right side.

"ROSE!"

Qrow and Ruby shout and rush to her side as Ren, Nora, and Jaune follow...

ALRIGHTY FOLKS THAT'S THE END OF THAT CHAPTER I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND ARE READY FOR THE NEXT ONE BUT I DO WANT TO APOLOGIZE AS I AM NOT ALL THAT GREAT WITH INTERACTION WITH SO MANY CHARACTERS AT ONCE BUT I DO TRY SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND KNOW I AM AWARE OF THE FACT BUT I DO HOPE WHEN YOU ARE READING THIS THAT YOU ARE HAVING A GREAT DAY!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Worried General

Somathryce paces side to side as he waits for Ironwood to get done arguing with Jacques in his office. Soma was shaking. sweating and showed extreme worry in his stride. He could feel his little sister in pain and could feel that she was getting a strange fever. But what had done it? He knows Rose is an extremely healthy person and the severity didn't seem right. Soma keeps his thoughts flowing intell something touches his shoulder as he now tenses up but relaxes as he hears Ironwood's voice behind him.

"Soma you seem tense is something the matter?"

"no it's nothing sir just something feels off..."

"is it your sister? you did say you could feel whatever she felt."

"aye you are very much right it's just that it's as if she has gotten sick some how... like something was injected into her i am not sure..."

"relax soma she probably ate something she shouldn't have but you seem to be lighter in skin color to... maybe you should go to the school and rest in one of the dorms Soma.."

"you are probably right just getting jumpy and very much worried about all of this..."

"it is alot to take in but hold on I'll go get Winter and she will take you somewhere to rest for awhile."

"aye thank you Ironwood"

"no problem Soma"

Qrow let's out a sigh as he watches Rose toss and turn in her sleep as she grips onto her side with the bandages around her torso were a mix of red and purple. Jaune looks at the small girl struggle to clean to life as the poison works through her system but looks at Qrow and asks him what just happened back in the village while the rest of team RNJR nod their heads in agreement and ask similar questions. Qrow takes a drink from his bottle and stuffs it down his shirt.

"alright sit down kid making me nervous here"

"uncle what's going on why did that man want me to come with him?"

Jaune sits down and crosses his arms and looks at Qrow who was looking now at the camp fire in full focus as he lets out a long sigh.

"Ruby remember what i told you back at home? when you first woke up?"

"about my eyes right and how they allow me to do crazy things with them like freezing giant grimm?"

"yes exactly he wants you for your eyes what ever you did at beacon has painted a target on your back and not to mention that those people you have attracted are working for Salem who I'll be getting to in a moment."

Jaune stands up with an aggressive posture as he starts asking what was going on at beacon and with Pyrrah at that time while Nora and Ren look at each other in silence.

"aaah so glad you asked now with that Salem is a force in the world who was behind beacon's fall and well what if i told you that three of your favorite fairy tails are real"

everyone around the fire now looks at Qrow with confusion but soon that confusion is broken by Rose screaming in her sleep as her eyes shot open and flings herself up panting heavily then passes back out but Qrow was quick to catch her before she could hit her head to hard on the ground while Ren leaves to go get some water for her as Nora volunteers to wipe down the sweat from her body and so Qrow nods as he looks at Ruby and Jaune as they grab their weapons.

"Alright good intentions kid that scream would've attracted alot of attention so go on ahead and patrol the area ill help the crazy hyperactive hammer girl here wipe down the much younger kid"

"aye uncle we won't let you down!"

"i know you won't however blondie over there does no offense"

Jaune sighs and simply smiles at Qrow and goes with Ruby to kill any Grimm that may be lurking in the shadows. Then Qrow pulls Rose's clothes off and changes out her bandages after him and Nora wipe off the sweat from her body.

"hang in there kid we still have a phew nore days to go before we get haven so just hold on"

after some time passes everything had settled down after Rose was stabilized so Qrow tells everyone to sit down and asks where was he then Jaune instantly replies to him and from there they have the talk about the maidens, the brothers, and what Salem was after to make her power grow which was the artifacts and after everything was said and done they all rest amd Qrow was the first to be on guard duty.


End file.
